Aquel—que—no—debe—ser—olvidado
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Me palpitaban, estaban tibios, hubo roce de dientes. Fue apresurado, suave o apasionado. Fue pura locura, fueron lo único real; sus labios contra los míos. Porque el primer beso no se olvida. -Drabbles independientes. Parejas Varias. #6-Albus/Gellert
1. Ginny&Michael

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío excepto la corta trama. Los personajes de esta y las próximas viñetas pertencen a **JKR** y por tanto, no hay violación intencionada del copyright. Muchísimo menos recibo dinero, reitero, ni esta ni las siguientes.

* * *

** Siempre hay tiempo para más**

_(Ginny Weasley y Michael Corner)_**  
**

* * *

Fue Michael quien la vió a través de sus ojos y la descubrió mujer. No niña, como Ron, Harry y más o menos todo el mundo se empeñan en verla.

Delineó con sus dedos la curva de su espalda por sobre su vestido de fiesta, esa figura cultivada por 13 años que él es el primero en recorrer y para Ginny es un ir y venir de sensaciones nuevas. Se siente hermosa, se siente florecer.

Michael le susurra que como no había notado alguien antes lo bonita que era y que en el fondo, eso era una suerte para él. Ginny le responde con una risita suave y las mejillas arreboladas. Y es ahí, medio escondidos entre rosales que la pelirroja mira en los ojos de Michael algo que nunca antes había visto en ningún chico, y le atrae. Lo ve atractivo, varonil y se siente atrapada por un magnetismo inusual. No sabe si es su respiración cercana, lo bien que huele o sólo el ambiente lo que la empuja, no sabe, pero ella se deja llevar hacia el encuentro de sus labios y poco le importa sentirse tonta porque sabe que Michael la guiará de ahí en adelante, le toma los brazos sueltos sin desprenderse de su boca y los dobla alrededor de su cuello, luego él hace lo propio encajándolos en su cintura.

La luna tiene un brillo peculiar esa noche, acompaña a los amantes en diferentes partes del colegio y Ginny se siente una más, no quiere soltarse porque a descubierto el sabor del primer beso.

—Vamos dentro.

—Sígueme enseñando, Michael.

El Ravenclaw se sonríe y lee en los ojos de avellana de su compañera el deseo de seguirse queriendo y piensa que siempre hay tiempo para uno más.

—Mientras alguno de tus hermanos no nos vean, siempre habrá tiempo para más.

* * *

**¡Hola!, es la primera vez que subo un fic que no está completo inmediatamente después que lo publico. No espero grandes cosas de él en todo caso, tanto si hay reviews como si no hay, yo seguiré con mis viñetas igual. Como ya ven serán sobre los primeros besos de los personajes. Me da la sensación que es medio trillado el tema xD, pero tengo ideas en la cabeza y quiero desarrollarlas. Habrá Crack!, habrá Canon (como esta) y habrá Slash/Femslash, incluso Incest si es que se me ocurre. **

**Esta es la primera, siempre quise escribir este beso, de verdad, así que por puro capricho comenzé la serie con esta en particular, ahora que tenía una buena excusa. Bien, ya saben cualquier crítica es bienvenida, por ahí por las letras verdes.  
**


	2. Charlie&Tonks

**Disclaimer:**_ Tal como la primera vez, todo es de JKR y no lo escribí con fines de lucro, auqnue harto me hace falta_.

* * *

**Nada de dragones**

_(Charlie y Tonks)_

* * *

Charlie es un gran buscador y todos lo saben. Han ganado la copa del Quidditch por segunda vez a Ravenclaw gracias a él hace unos días y por Merlín, se siente fantástico. Los Gryffindor le sonríen por los pasillos, las Gryffindor lo hacen también, pero con tamborileo de pestañas añadido. A Charlie le gusta, pero no se lo toma tan en serio. Él prefiere seguir caminando en dirección a la biblioteca que ir a aprovecharse de su actual fama para ligar con alguna de la que están bien dispuestas. Es que no hay forma que piense en chicas mientras no recuerda si el Ironbelly Ucraniano es más grande que el Galés verde.

La verdad es que nunca le había importado tanto eso de _besar._ Sus compañeros tenían una obsesión descomunal con el asunto, él no se hacía problema, Charlie no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fueran fuego y escamas.

Entra en la biblioteca, camina como un rayo a la sección de dragones, y en su urgencia impacta contra una montaña de libros.

— ¡Oh, lo siento tanto!

Detrás de la pila de libros que acababa de derribar iba una Hufflepuff menuda, a la cual ya había visto anteriormente en los pasillos, o en el piso de los pasillos más bien, porque por alguna razón pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cayéndose o tropezando con todo.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo incorporado— le dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del piso— Soy Tonks, por cierto.

La chica menudita lo mira y se sonríe, a Charlie le cohíbe. _Es bonita_, piensa, mientras la mira recoger sus libros, y de pronto se da cuenta que está siendo muy mal educado. Un poco abochornado comienza a ayudarla. Están callados y al pelirrojo no se le ocurre que decir, pero definitivamente no quiere entregar el último libro y tener que irse.

_Su nombre_, piensa.

—No te he dicho mi nombre.

—Charlie —se apresura Tonks y se le encienden las mejillas, el chico lo nota— Charlie Weasley, se quien eres. Jugaste muy bien hoy a propósito, te felicito.

—Gracias.

Le dedica una sonrisa y Charlie no puede dejar de fijarse en su cara de corazón, parece estar tan contenta que brilla, y ese fulgor especial le carcome los ojos. Se le revuelven las tripas como nunca antes le había pasado y siente una contradicción palpitante, debería escapar de ahí e ir directamente a la sección de dragones, pero por otra parte quiere quedarse, necesita quedarse ahí con la chica Tonks. Se siente ajeno a su cuerpo y le molesta el hecho que ella no esté tan nerviosa como él.

Ya ha recogido todos los libros, le entra un pánico muy inusual y le tiembla la mano al devolverle _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_. Pronto la Hufflepuff se irá y posiblemente le cueste mucho acercársele en otro momento. Quiere quedarse con ella, lo desea con cada fibra de su ser adolescente. Por primera vez quiere aprovecharse de su actual fama para ligar, para besar. Para besarla a ella.

—Ahm. Bueno, y eso —balbucea Charlie desesperado.

—Oh, que tonto eres.

Tonks se abalanza sobre él dejando caer los libros una vez más, se cuelga del cuello del pelirrojo y le besa de lleno en la boca sin más rodeo. Se hunde en sus labios prolongado un beso increíblemente torpe ahí en la biblioteca. Charlie la busca un poco más porque nunca algo le había parecido tan grandioso, en cuando a Tonks, se deja porque siempre se preguntó como era el sabor de un beso y ahora que lo sabe, le gusta o quizá sólo los de Charlie, que más da.

—Tu pelo está rosado.

—Oh. Es cierto.

—Te sienta muy bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan diestro en el Quidditch y ser tan idiota con una chica, Charlie? ¡Deja de hablar de mi cabello y sígueme besando!

Charlie hizo caso sin chistar (ni que estuviera loco) y durante toda la tarde no se acordó ni de las escamas de los Cuernos Húngaros o las llamas de los Bola de fuego chinos, lo único que llenaba su mente era la sensación de la lengua de Tonks explorando en su boca.

* * *

**El primero de Charlie y Tonk. Me gusta el Charlie/Tonks, me gusta harto harto.** **El próximo probablemente sea un Remus/Sirius.** _Letras verdes letras verdes_, _muchas gracias._** Un saludo^^**


	3. Sirius&Remus

**Disclaimer:** _Es el mismo que el anterior, pero que va. No me pertenecen los personajes, son de JKR y yo se los robo un rato sin permiso y sin pagar. (TOMA ESO WB!)_

_—Escuché: What goes around comes around - Justin Timberlake._

_Contenido homorótico, Slash del lime, pero Slash al fin y al cabo, así que ya saben: están advertidos. ¡Ah! también escribí palabras de niños malos y groseros.  
_

* * *

**Sirius Orión**

_(Remus Lupin)_

* * *

Sirius es la estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno.

Es tan brillante que tiende a opacar a todo quien esté a su lado. Cuando es clases de astronomía en la torre con las luces apagadas, a Remus le cosquillean las palabras del profesor, le rozan, pero no las capta, pues El Can mayor está colapsando su sentidos.

Están sentados juntos y el maldito arrogante le murmura cosas muy cerca del oído, derritiéndolo.

—Deberíamos estar haciendo cosas más interesantes, Lunático.

_Cosas más interesantes. Claro._

De repente hasta la voz de Sirius se siente lejana porque las imágenes de _cosas más interesantes_ se agolpan en su cabeza y le recorren el cuerpo, haciendo presión en su entrepierna. Se remueve incómodo preguntándose cuando termina la clase, por el amor de Merlín.

Después de dos horas de tortura, suben a su habitación y Remus todavía está mareado de tanto Sirius. Se pregunta si no se le saldrán por los poros las ganas que le tiene.

— Pero que clase de mierda, ¿Eh Lunático?

_¿Ah?_

Le trae Loco, lo deja como tonto.

— Sí, eh, claro. Realmente mala.

_Tonto y mil veces tonto._

— Tú si vuelas Lupin. ¿A que sí? —dice James antes que bajar— Andas muy distraído hoy.

— ¿Remus distraído? —agrega Peter— Es como el Apocalipsis.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para que te concentres, Lunático? —pregunta Sirius.

_Nada. Tú me desconcentras. Eres tú, Canuto._

—Nada, quiero descansar.

—Entonces descansemos.

_Hijo-de-puta._

Se lanza a su lado en la cama como quien no quiere la cosa. Lupin apostaría que el maldito se lo hace a propósito.

—Yo no tengo tiempo de descansar —salta James junto con sus libros— tengo mucha tarea.

—Igual yo —se le une Peter.

—A la biblioteca entonces, Colagusano.

Y se largan así, sin más.

_Dobles hijo de puta._

Hay mucho silencio, mucho. Demasiado para Sirius. Le revienta el silencio, le aburre.

Pero para Remus la cosa está más difícil. No le preocupa el silencio, es probablemente lo último que tiene en mente. Está considerablemente más preocupado del temblor de las manos, la cercanía, el estar solo, la voz en su cabeza, el repiqueteo del corazón. _Dale, _le dice_, dale rápido que está ahí_. Luego, recuerda las muchas veces que escuchó, aún en sus cortos catorce años, a todas las que pasaron por la cama contigua desde esa misma ubicación, las otras que no sabían acabar con la boca cerrada.

— ¿Tú no te cansas de estar con tantas Canuto?

Intenta quitar de su voz ese dejo de novia envidiosa, pero está ahí. La bestia de los celos habla es vez de él.

—Yo no se como ellas no se cansan de mí. ¡Pero que digo!, ¿quién se cansaría de mí?

_Yo, yo no me cansaría de ti Sirius._

— ¿Cualquiera con juicio?

— Mentira.

A Remus se le retuercen las entrañas y el valor anterior se le ha ido al piso, está hecho una niñita arrebolada y se quiere morir.

¿Acaso era obvio en extremo?

—Tú tienes un juicio aterrizado de los mil demonios, eres maduro y quizá cuanta cosa-responsable-más, ¿pero sabes?, aún con tu buen criterio, tú, Remus J. Lupin, no te cansarías ¡Es más! Te apuesto lo que quieras que no concibes la vida sin mí.

_Sí Canuto, sí. No la concibo. Todo lo que tú quieras._

—Presumido.

—Así y todo me quieres. Lo sabes.

—Sí, te quiero.

La cosa se complica, porque Remus no habla con ese tonito haragán característico de Sirius. A Remus las palabras le salen de más adentro, de más profundo. Ese fue el _te quiero_ más dulzón que ninguno de los dos haya escuchado, pero nadie lo comenta, porque de repente hay mucha tensión incluso para respirar.

El aire de la habitación se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Entonces pasa que a Lunático le vuelven a visitar las _cosas interesantes, _pasa también, que Sirius se extraña de las cosquillas en la espalda frente a la confesión de su amigo. No busca respuestas con palabras porque a Sirius hablar le cuesta a veces, otras no tanto, sólo la larga sin pensar, pero ahora lo pensó mucho, entonces le cuesta. Por ello tiende a buscar otras salidas, como por ejemplo, escrutar en los ojos de las personas, en este caso, Remus.

Hubo algo en la forma en que se sus miradas se encontraron después del momento meloso, era gris contra miel, la quietud de la habitación y la libido arrolladora.

Remus se aleja de su cuerpo dando paso al lobo, y el lobo ataca, el lobo se mueve por instinto. Para él no existen culpas ni consecuencias, sólo hay un ahora. Se mueve rápido y llega a los labios sin meditar a un posible James llegando o a un posible Peter descubriendo. No, no hay nada más que esa boca de Sirius respondiendo, la cual Lunático no va a soltar tampoco, simplemente porque no se la da la puta gana, por primera vez.

Por primera vez en catorce años quiere algo y no da pie atrás para conseguirlo. Por primera vez el placer propio es su prioridad. Por primera vez ha besado, y la sensación frenética de que todo da vueltas no se compara con nada que haya hecho antes.

Sirius es la constelación más brillante, el can mayor, el más visto en todo el planeta. El lobo domina al perro, pero Orión sigue siendo un cazador y un Black no se somete.

_Jamás._

A Canuto no se le domina, sea hombre, sea mujer, el Black lleva las riendas porque es Sirius, así de simple; y si tiene que besar más fuerte para ser quien vence lo hace, besa con todo lo que tiene. Lengua, saliva, dientes, todo chocando y frotando.

Se sueltan porque hay que respirar, aunque Remus sienta que sólo con ese perro sediento le sobra para vivir.

— ¿Por qué?

Como responder después de ese acento de aristócrata que Black odia, esa voz gutural que suelta placer por todo lados. Toma fuerza de quién sabe donde y habla. Al hacerlo escucha en su voz ese mismo dejo de pasión, y le gusta.

— Porque no tenía ganas de soltarte, Canuto, No tenía ganas de seguir hablando de ti, ni de mis juicios, ni mis responsabilidades. Me dieron ganas de ti, punto.

El lobo habla de nuevo, ese no puede ser Lunático.

—Estás irreconocible. De Patio, tal cual. —Dice Sirius con los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto y, por Circe del demonio, que se ve condenadamente sexy así— Bien, soy medio marica. Pero que va, supongo que es otra faceta de mi irresistible personalidad.

Remus se sonríe, pues Sirius no cambia, porque Sirius es Sirius y eso ya es decir mucho, presuntuoso, holgazán, indomable y brillante.

El más brillante de todos.

* * *

**a)Este es diferente porque sólo Remus tuvo su primer beso. b) Se sabe, así como que te mueres si no respiras, que el Sirius/Remus es canon, ¿cierto? O sea, Irati me lo dejó claro. Como a todos los adictos al Crack. Mínimo. c) Ahora, yo me retrasé en subir porque son una condenada irresponsable, y porque no había inspiración. No escribo bien, tengo momentos, hoy hice el esfuerzo. Lo hice toda la tarde, entera. Terminé con un drabble pobremente narrado para lo que un Sirius/Remus se merece, pero bueno, ustedes juzguen. Yo le odio, así sin más. Me divierto haciendo estas viñetas, pero no tengo tiempo ni para divertime dando una vuelta. Maldito colegio. d) El próximo será Incest así que beware, que el Cissy/Bella me tienta. e) ¡Besos!**


	4. Narcissa&Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de JKR. y BLA que no tengo nada ingenioso que decir.**

_Escuché: Nada. no tengo nada ingenioso que escuchar._A sido un pésimo día.

Contenido **INCEST** _(Blackcest)_ así que ¡quedan advertidos!

* * *

**Cuadro morboso para Andrómeda Black**

_(Narcissa Malfoy)_

* * *

Andrómeda suele estar nerviosa cuando se encuentra fuera de Hogwarts. Y más que sólo fuera de Hogwarts, es cuando está en _La Noble y más antigua casa de los Black, _que su expresión mustia está más lívida que de costumbre, y la sencilla razón es que bajo ese mismo techo ilustre se esconde la persona más retorcida que Andrómeda ha conocido.

Bellatrix Black.

Su hermana tiene esa mirada que destila odio, el mismo que usa para atacarle de puro aburrimiento y no han sido pocas las veces en las que se ha visto víctima de sus maleficios.

¿Que hacía para molestar tanto a Bella?

_—__Oh pobre ingenua, Drómeda_

—_Tu cara de inocentona me revienta, Drómeda. _

—_Vamos a cambiarte la expresioncita cándida, Drómeda._

A veces la chica se preguntaba ¿Por qué no a Cissy?

En la mañana de Navidad de su quinto curso, Andrómeda Black se figuró, más o menos, el porque a Narcissa nunca le tocaba escarmiento.

Duella le rugió que trajera a Cissy porque el hijo de los Malfoy quería presentarse formalmente. Andrómeda subió las escaleras sin chistar y de dos en dos, pues quería arrancar de la reunión pseudo-elite lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar arriba la puerta del cuarto de su hermana menor estaba entre abierto y dentro, Bellatrix y Narcissa hablaban en susurros, juntas.

_Demasiado juntas_

—Quiero agradarle a Lucius, Bella.

—Bésale entonces.

Andrómeda, curiosa de repente por la forma en que se miraban medio gatunas, con narices rozando, se quedó escuchando escondida. Aunque la diversión le duraría poco

—No se como. Nunca lo he hecho

—Ven.

De un momento a otro el cuadro se deforma quedando demasiado morboso. La hermana del medio se quedó de piedra y ahogó un chillido mortal, delator. Se lo tragó mientras miraba como Bellatrix le devoraba la boca a Narcissa, como poco a poco, le arañaba la espalda descubierta, blanca e impoluta.

A Cissy se le notaba incómoda y presionada, pero no la sacaba de encima. Estaba como en el limbo entre el sopor y la tensión.

_Hermanas, somos hermanas._

Andrómeda se siente como si conviviera con extraños, se levanta del piso, hace sonar los pies contra el suelo y ve a sus hermanas separarse, toca la puerta y se asoma. Se pregunta si no se le notará en la cara que las ha descubierto.

—Te busca Lucius Malfoy, Cissy.

—Sí, ya voy —responde Narcissa sonriente— bajo en un momento.

— ¿Porque la carita tensa, Drómeda?

_Porque las vi._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Parece que haz visto algo que no te ha gustado.

Apenas siente como Cissy se desliza por su lado al salir, no le puede soltar la mirada a Bella.

_Ella sabe que las había descubierto. _

Bellatrix se sonríe socarrona, terrible, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando su hermana mayor muestra toda su blanca dentadura en esa expresión infernal que le grita: S_í, lo disfruto._

_Amo torturarte así._

—Baja tú también, ¿vale?

Y corre escaleras abajo porque ya las rodillas le están temblando de nervios, su corazón se llena de angustia pensando en los labios de sus hermanas apretados y torcidos. En la voz de Narcissa diciendo _nunca lo he hecho_, en las magulladuras rojizas de su espalda.

En la risa espeluznante de Bellatrix que resuena en cada rincón de La _Antigua y Noble casa de los Black_ desde el día en que se figuró, más o menos, que Narcissa si recibía algo de escarmiento.

* * *

**Quedó raro, es raro porque no se describe el beso en sí, pero me gusta la idea de una Drómeda aotrmentada por la malosa de Bellatrix. ¿Y que mejor forma de cagarle la psiquis a alguien viendo a sus hermanas besarse? Oh, Bellatrix es tan espeluznante. Aparte que va, a mi el Bella/Cissy me puede. No se que pareja podría ser la siguiente. ¿Sugerencias?**


	5. Luna&Harry

**Disclaimer: Nada mío. Todo JKR. Sin fines de mucro. Muajajá(?).**

_—Escuché: Amigos especiales, Blindaje 10 (La wea flaite loco, pero mis vecinos tienen manso-ándate cabrito- ni que carrete y la están escuchando justo ahora xD, y en realidad va muy bien con el Fic :B, tuve que buscar a los compadres buena onda que la cantaban porque no tenía idea quienes eran, que yo le hago al puro Rock de la Old school y me creo la muerte y el hoyo del queque con mi polerón de Rolling Stones(H). Estoy escribiendo puras weás, no me hagan caso)_

_

* * *

_**Uno de amigos, si es que se quiere.**

_(Luna Lovegood)_

* * *

—Siento haberte dejado sola por tanto tiempo, de verdad.

A Harry con el escándalo de Malfoy y Snape en la fiesta de Slughorn, se le había olvidado completamente que había llevado a Luna a la celebración. Al percatarse de su error se sintió realmente avergonzado y había estado intentando disculparse todo el camino de vuelta a sus respectivas salas comunes, haciendo caso omiso a los _No te preocupes Harry_, que soltaba la rubia cada dos por tres.

—Es que realmente siento que fui muy mal educado

—Y yo realmente siento que estás sordo. Probablemente los plimpies alados te han afectado un poco el oído, Harry.

—¿Los que? No, Luna —contesta el chico —estoy tratando de decirte que.

—Lo que sea que hayas hecho—interrumpe Luna —Apuesto que era muy importante. No me molesta que me hayas abandonado en la fiesta.

A Harry le da un espasmo en el pecho con las palabras tan crudas de su amiga y piensa que si el objetivo de Luna es calmarlo, lo está haciendo realmente mal. Con cierto alivio Luna avisa que puede regresar sola a su sala común desde ahí en adelante.

—Gracias por la invitación —dice la chica, radiante —la pase muy bien, en serio.

—De nada, supongo —contesta Harry algo incómodo.

Un silencio tenso se propaga entre ellos y Harry de repente siente que le pesan las manos y no tiene que hacer con ellas. Juguetea con sus pulgares para luego subir la mirada en dirección a esos tremendos ojos de celestes de Luna que parecen brillar de un momento a otro junto con su vestido de plata estrellado.

Se le acerca de a poco y Harry se queda estático, pasmado. Siente los labios de ella contra los suyos y puede sentir como Luna se tensa y se aleja, arrebolada. Entonces él mismo cierra los ojos y baja un poco a su altura alcanzando la boca de la rubia en un movimiento rápido, tornandose en un beso rígido, pero no del todo malo.

Un perfecto beso de buenas noches entre amigos, si es que Harry así lo prefiere.

Ambos se remueven alargando un poco el momento, de a poco se separan y Luna le vuelve a mirar de esa forma soñadora y adormilada, Harry le dedica una media sonrisa tranquilizadora y musita un: _Buenas noches _con tono cohibido, sin embargo eternamente tierno y cordial que ella responde gustosa:

—Tengo esencia de gurdirraíz guardada por si sigues teniendo esos problemas con los plimpies, Harry.

El aludido completa su sonrisa, Luna baja la mirada y sigue su camino iluminada por las velas bailarinas en las paredes, con un sabor dichoso en el paladar.

Y esa es la forma en la que Luna le da las gracias camuflado de magia ilógica y gurdirraíz por un primer beso, _un perfecto primer beso de amigos_ si es que Luna quiere, pero bonito en cualquiera de sus formas, y lo siente así, especial, con el corazón saltando más rápido que el zumbido de un _nargle_ infestando un muérdago en día de luna llena.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza, no no me crean, o sea si la siento, pero onda, no se cuando vuelva a escribir porque la inspiración me viene de repente, y onda, no tengo ni pareja próxima pensada, otra ayudita no me vendría mal. Capítulo dedicado a Saandraah que pidió esta pareja y yo, irresponsable como soy, la escribí dos meses después, pero es la del chileno hacer todo a última hora y bueno, que soy bien patriota(?). Espero que te guste bonita, si es que lo lees xD. En fin, mis vecinos siguen con su reguetón y bueno, que soy de Puente Alto la comuna más brígida donde mueren los valientes ¿Qué más puedo esperar de mis amorosos vecinos?. Un saludo y muchos cariños para todos desde Px3nt3 4z4L70 :). ii ke paza? D: fjddg Lo siento, desvario. ¡Besos!**

_Si dejan review les llegan dobles regalos en navidad ¿Sabían?_**  
**


	6. Albus&Gellert

**Disclaimer:** La familia Dumbledore+Geller Grindelwald no son míos, pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter, cuya escritora doña JKR, nos deja webiar un rato con su fandom. No hay fines lucrativos.

_—Escuché: Tu alma mía, Los Miserables. (EL MOOOOSH!)_

* * *

**Disculpas **

_(Albus Dumbledore)_

* * *

—Esta vez Aberforth casi me echa una maldición cuando me abrió la puerta.

—Me disculpo en su nombre.

—Te disculpo después —dijo Gellert saltando, especialmente eufórico— ahora mueve tu pelirroja cabeza aquí y a trabajar. Rápido, rápido, rápido.

Albus cierra la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa tranquila y su amigo le mira ceñudo. _Tú y tu calma Albus, verte dan ganas de dormir. _Alega velocidad por todas las cosas importantes que deben planear. Gellert abre su pequeño bolso de cuero curtido y deja caer una treintena de libros en el piso, el escritorio, la mesa, arrojando todo por doquier. Albus le mira obnubilado.

_Todo el orden por el caño._

Sin embargo, Gellert le sonríe al darse la vuelta diciendo algo como _¡__Que va!, si yo después te ayudo._ Albus sabe que es mentira, que luego de arduo trabajo descifrando runas en los libros se engullirá la cena como si estuviera en una competencia de quien come más rápido y se largará sin mirar atrás, pero muy a su pesar, el rubio irradia entusiasmo por todos lados y hasta para alguien como Albus Dumbledore, _racional, lógico_, es difícil luchar contra esa cascada de energía positiva que inunda el rostro de Gellert Grindelwald.

—La varita de saúco, Albus, la varita.

—Sí, sí —Dumbledore acomoda sus anteojos y abre un gran y viejo libro en una página marcada —Según esta bibliografía, Egbert el Flagrante tomó la varita después de masacrar a Emeric el Malvado; Godelot murió en su celda después de que Hereward, su hijo, le quitase la varita; Loxias se la quitó al mago Barnabas Deverill. Después, hay desconocimiento por el camino que toma la varita: no se sabe quién se la arrebató a Loxias, pero podrían haber sido Arcus o Livius, quienes se le enfrentaron.

—Siempre igual, luego está perdida —se lamenta Grindelwald —Condenada varita de la muerte. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Gellert sacude su cabello rubio mientras se agarra la cabeza con las manos, dando la impresión que en verdad supiera donde está la varita, sólo que lo olvidó. Es tan impulsivo, tan joven y lleno de vida, se levanta, patea libros y pergaminos, ofuscado, porque sabe que él y Albus son magos excepcionales, pero las cosas se les siguen escapando.

—Supongo que no serían tan especiales si fueran fáciles de encontrar—le consuela Dumbledore sin dejar de leer un libro y abriendo otro al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, pero estamos destinados a poner orden, Albus, nosotros.

Dumbledore sube la mirada hasta encontrarse con su amigo y siente que se ensombrece cuando escucha a Gellert hablar de esa forma, como un pequeño dictador que no conoce la piedad ni la misericordia. Como que duele, entonces sopesa palabras para aliviarse.

—Por el bien común ¿Cierto? Muggles y magos en paz. ¿No es así?

Gellert atiende a su pregunta desesperada, cambia el gesto ceñudo y le sonríe otra vez, baja a su altura, sentado en el piso, asintiendo veloz como una bludger loca. Le salta el cabello rubio en los hombros y Albus siente que se marea porque está muy cerca de esa cara de niño bromista y piensa que nunca podrá olvidar esas facciones eternamente jóvenes.

Albus sabe que le gusta Gellert, porque no es nada que haya conocido antes en Hogwarts, ni chica, ni chico, ni nada. Es sólo Grindelwald con sus planes y su magia que no termina de acabarse, en muchos sentidos, como por ejemplo cuando se acerca, cuando hace nulo el espacio que quedaba entre un Albus suplicante y un Gellert divertido. Entonces el primero recibe un beso que él nunca hubiese partido dando, que nunca hubiese pedido, pero cientos de miles de veces hubiese recibido.

No sabe si Gellert está jugando con él como lo hace con todo lo demás en su vida, pero en ese momento le siente importante, grande. Que sea él a quien besa y no cualquier otro, el que haya dejado de lado un par de minutos a las reliquias de la muerte, su amor, obseción y prioridad, en un rinconcito de su mente para volverle así de loco no tiene precio, y es que ese es un extraño, tardío, esperado, perfecto primer beso de alguien que prefirió ser todo lo humanamente alcanzable antes que sucumbir al afecto.

—Es por el bien común —dice Gellert sofocado, sin dejar de besar —Por el bien de todos.

Se siente fantástico, se siente como pocas cosas. Es ahí, de hecho, cuando Dumbledore aprender que el amor o lo que sea eso que le pica, que cosquillea, que le quema las entrañas, puede conquistar la muerte más que cualquier cachivache, esa cosa que le acalambra todas las células de su cuerpo tiene que conquistarlo todo.

Cuando Albus por fin se aventura a hundir una de sus manos en el pelo rubio de Gellert, cuando quiere arrojarse más y más a la aventura, su puerta suena delicadamente, haciendo estallar su pequeña burbuja llena de dicha. El rubio lo mira sin entender porque se ha separado.

_Ariana está tocando. _

Gellert arruga el entrecejo y se alza de hombros, se relame los labios y Albus se atonta, y eso de atontarse no le pasa nunca. _Casi nunca. _Se a acomoda su pelo castaño rojizo en una coleta pequeña y se levanta del piso, cuando alcanza la altura de Gellert que le mira con los labios torcidos le entran ganas de romperle la boca con otro beso más, pero se controla, que él no es así, el arrebatado es Gellert, y se odia por eso. _Siempre serio, siempre adusto, siempre reflexivo Albus Dumbledore._

Tocan la puerta mucho más fuerte y esta vez la voz de Aberforth la que truena a través de la puerta, su hermano corre a abrir saltando todos los obstáculos del piso.

—¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que éste se aparezca te olvidas completamente del mundo? —vocifera Aberforth apuntando a Gellert con un índice acusador —¡Ni siquiera a Ariana le prestas atención! Tú y tus planes secretos. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres, Albus?

—Bien, supongo que hoy no me quedo a cenar —interrumpe Gellert esquivando un par de libros con cara de despreocupación.

—¡Vete a tu casa a comer, vago! —responde el Dumbledore menor blandiendo un cucharón en su mano —cuando tu amiguito Albus cocine, come hasta explotar, pero hoy no.

Gellert se alza de hombros, toma su bolso de cuero curtido totalmente vacío y hace ademán de despedirse antes de salir de la habitación, pero Albus lo detiene con un susurro:

—Lo siento de verdad —dice y sus orbes azules están brillando más que nunca por detrás de esos lentes de media luna—por las dos veces.

—Te disculpo una —responde el rubio, guiñándole un ojo —mañana la otra.

Albus se ríe entre diente antes que Gellert se pierda de vista. Su hermano menor frunce aún más el ceño.

—Es un cara dura ese amigo tuyo, y ordena este sitio Albus —continúa Aberforth antes de darse media vuelta e irse con Ariana —Está hecho una pocilga. Después, baja a cenar ¿quieres? No te pongas difícil.

Albus exhala profundo pensando en _El bien común _y en Gellert con el corazón desbocado, luego, con un fino movimiento de su varita todo queda en su lugar, limpio e impecable como siempre.

_Sólo queda esperar hasta mañana_.

* * *

**Albus/Gellert :D 3 Tengo sueño y me sentí mal por este conjunto de viñetas que me cuesta tanto avanzar. Ahora seguiré con el otro de Harry/****Ron. Tengo un Scorpius/Rose a mitad de camino, pero ese tabla está infinitas veces más llena que _Ansias de eterno limitado_, así que bueno, se deduce que avanzaré la slash(L). Creo que no pude lograr las personalidades de Dumbledore y Gellert, si me quedó OoC háganmelo saber. Los quiero y disculpenme como Grindelwald disculpó a Albus 1313 xd, apiádense de esta pobre coja-piel quemada-ficker rallando-en-lo-badficker D:. Besitos (:**


End file.
